


A Waist High Flower Crown

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Non-specific mentions of sexual content, Tattoos, non-detailed nudity, sexually aroused character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard always knew Christine had an affinity for floral patterns but he never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waist High Flower Crown

The hands traveling up her thighs send shivers racing up her spine. Her breath hitches when they reach her hips and start to pull up her duty uniform, exposing her lower back to the cold metal of the desk.

“You have great hips, you know that?” Leonard asks, his voice rough and husky.

“People have mentioned it before, yes.” Christine pants, running her hands along Len's sides. Suddenly the large hands that were previously resting on her hips are gripping the top of her tights and shorts, quickly pulling them down leaving her in a pair of high waisted floral panties.

Soon the rest of her uniform, not just the skirt, is shimmied off of her body and discarded on the office floor. She entwines her arms around the doctor's neck and pulls herself up for an enthusiastic kiss before those talented hands are on her shoulders, pressing them back against the metal desk.

Soft lips lay a line of kisses down her chest and dexterous hands play at the top lace of her underwear making her bite back a moan.

“Well aren't you eager?” chuckles Leonard against the taught skin of Christine's stomach, earning himself a rushed nod.

“We better get down to business then,” his hands start to slide off the cotton underwear but they stop dead just at her mid-thigh.

“That's beautiful...” Len mumbles, almost speechless. His fingers dance over the floral pattern adorning the nurses stomach. It's a detailed line of assorted pastel flowers spanning from hipbone to hipbone across Christine's skin. He marvels at the delicate stem of Lily of the Valley and the attention to detail to a clump of lavender.

“It's the only one I've got but it sure is great, isn't it?” Christine jokes, propping herself up on her elbows. The ghosting touches are arousing, but she understands that she'll have to explain the tattoo before they can continue.

“It's marvelous, how have I not seen this before?” his eyes break away from the mark to quickly look into Chris's eyes. “I'm certain I've been swimming with you before on shore leave.”

“I wear a high waisted swim suit.” she offers, shrugging as best she can.

“But that time on Apollo Seven, I distinctly remember your swimsuit being very low riding,” Leonard recalls the evening they'd spent out on the uninhabited beach and how much fun they'd had.

“The wonder of modern makeup,” Christine answers. “You can cover anything up with a good water proof concealer.”

“But why? It's a piece of artwork, what are you ashamed of?” Leonard is having a hard time fathoming why someone would cover up such a beautiful tattoo.

“Think really hard about the situation we had to go through for you to see this and then think of how that might effect someone's interpretation of it.” Christine says, knowing that even the brightest men can be a little bit slow in situations like this.

“You're afraid people are gonna think you're loose because of a few roses and day lilies?” Len looks at her with questioning eyes.

“That _is_ how most people react to tattoos that close to an erogenous zone.” Christine sighes.

“Next time we go on shore leave somewhere with a place to swim, don't cover it up and I'll punch anyone who accuses you of sleepin' around because of it, okay?” Leonard proposes, running his thumbs along the form of the tattoo.

“If I say yes, will you stop teasing me?” Christine asks.

“Of course, darlin',” Leonard smiles.

Luckily no patients come in during their little... situation, however M'Benga comes in to drop off some paperwork. Thankfully however, the noises he hears deters him from opening the CMO's office door before it's too late.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. If characterization is off, please tell me, I wrote this at 3 in the morning because I drank an entire Monster that afternoon so...


End file.
